


Let's play,Master

by Sianera



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sianera/pseuds/Sianera
Summary: Eren decides to surprise Levi with a little roleplay.





	Let's play,Master

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone reading this.
> 
> I am sorry,I wrote this in a few days and forgot where I wanted to go with this,so I rushed the end a bit.Still hope you enjoy :)

The brunet was anxiously waiting for his husband to get home.He had already prepared everything for a nice surprise for him.

Upon hearing the sound of the door being unlocked,he almost jumped up and ran towards the door,almost crashing into the raven before him.

"Hello,good to see you too,Eren." He said."Sorry Levi,I was just...really excited to see you." 

The raven raised a brow in question,"That so?" The younger nodded and grabbed the man's arm,tugging him towards their bedroom.

"Oi Eren!Stop it!" The raven demanded but Eren didn't listen,instead just increasing his pace until they were in front of the door.

"What the hell are you planning?" "Oh you'll see." With that he opened the door, and Levi's eyes blew wide open as he looked at what was laying on their bed,a collar,cuffs and and a whip.

His gaze went from the bed, to his husband, and back again."What.The.Fuck." Was all he said.

"You don't like it?" Eren asked,his voice sounding a little disappointed."That's not it...just...what are you planning,Eren?"

"I wanted to try something new." Levi looked him in the eyes,"You don't say..but why a collar?" The boy kept his gaze away,blushing slightly as he opened his mouth to explain."Well I thought I could be your slave or your pet...so I got a collar.And if I don't behave you could use the whip or something..." 

Before he knew what was happening, the older male grabbed him by his neck and brought him down for a quick,hard kiss,"I like that idea." He said and grabbed the boy by his wrist,dragging him towards the bed to put the collar on him.

"Now what do you want to do,pet or slave?" "Slave,please...Sir." 

Levi took the whip from the bed and looked at it for a few seconds, before he met Eren's gaze again."On your knees,my little slave." He commanded and Eren complied without hesitation.

Looking up at Levi, he awaited his next order and he was quick to receive it,"Get me out of these pants,they are getting uncomfortable." 

Eren's hands were at his pants in an instant,unbuttoning it and pulling down the zipper.As he pulled them down he noticed Levi's already half hard cock.

"Did I allow you to stare,Slave?" Came Levi's voice ,"No..I'm sorry,Sir." The boy let his gaze fall to the ground,not wanting to be punished just yet.

Levi took a few steps backwards and relieved himself of his boxers.He looked at Eren with a smirk and gave himself a few strokes so he was fully hard."Come here and lick."

The brunet stared at the length in front of him before crawling towards the older,once he was in front of him he stuck out his tongue and gave a slow lick to the head.

"Eren..." Levi warned and Eren got the message,taking the head into his mouth and sucking.Bobbing his head he started a slow rhythm while letting his tongue swirl around the head,sucking harshly when he came up.

"Fuck....Eren." Levi sighed and grabbed the boy's hair,tugging on it with every hard suck the brunet gave.

He started to thrust his hips into Eren's mouth,the gag of the boy sending vibrations through his cock.

Tightening his grip on the boy's scalp,he increased his pace,thrusts faltering in their rhythm.Tears starting to form in his eyes,Eren swallowed the pre-cum already leaking out.

A few more thrusts and he was cumming down the brunet’s throat,the boy greedily swallowing.

"My,my,what a good little slut I have.Up on the bed with you." The raven ordered.Scrambling to his legs,Eren made his way to the bed,already positioning himself on his hands and knees.

Sitting behind him Levi gave his butt a firm squeeze,"I am going to make you unable to walk for weeks,Eren." He whispered in his ear and Eren shivered in anticipation to that promise.


End file.
